sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei
The Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. Once in the past 8 Sekirei spaceships ("Iwafune", lit. 'Rock Ship' , the name of the ship used when gods head down from the heaven to the surface world in Japanese mythology) reached earth of which at least one suffered severe damage and only the "Pillar" and 8 Sekirei survivedSekirei Manga chapter 113. Another spaceship, the one which carried the current Sekirei, crashed in the sea near JapanSekirei Manga chapter 113 and thousand yearsSekirei Manga chapter 117 later an island called Kamikura emerged suddenly which was discovered in 1999 by the two students Minaka Hiroto (future MBI chairman) and Takami Sahashi (future MBI head researcher and Minato's mother). Onboard the spaceship found on that island were 108 life-forms described as Sekirei Manga chapter 69Sekirei Manga chapter 71. *The first of them pillar, shown as #01) was an adult, and it is not a Sekirei. *Eight (later known as #02-09) were embryos. *99 others (later known as #10-108) were fertilized eggs. The Sekirei's development The adult and eight embryos are also known as the Single Numbers. It is hinted, that unwinged Single Numbers are equal or even more powerful than winged othersSekirei Manga chapter 72. All Sekirei have undergone adjustments for the "Sekirei Plan", especially the Single Numbers (some of their adjustments were mischievousSekirei Manga chapter 21). Adjustments to Sekirei's are needed to control and stabilize their power. In this process however MBI fitted all Sekirei with a limiter reducing their strength significantlySekirei Manga chapter 115. Most Sekirei only knew about the world through TV because they never were allowed to leave Kamikura IslandSekirei Manga chapter 03. The first contact with the outside world they made was when they were sent out to find their Ashikabi. When the so called wings of the Sekirei are released by the Ashikabi, the power of a Sekirei multiplies and he/she can use his/her true potential. Miya stated that Sekirei are interesting beings because ordinary training wouldn't do much for raising their abilities, but according to the state of their heart their soul manifests itself through their ability. Anger, hatred, joy, sorrow and overall their feelings of love influences their abilities and let them get strongerSekirei Manga chapter 66. This is further indicated by a statement of Musubi explaining to Toyotama their difference in strength. According to her, she lost the fight simply because the lack of love in her relationship towards her Ashikabi. Thus implying love is a crucial element to gain strength for Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 129 The Sekirei's battle abilities and rules Sekirei have a strong ability called a Norito. To utilize this, they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite a prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Noritos and prayers. Multiple Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few Ashikabi posses more than one Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 87 An important rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei is terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the bodySekirei Manga chapter 28. It was shown in the manga that if a Sekirei doesn't follow this rule and refuses to show her respect to the loser other Sekirei might try to punish herSekirei Manga chapter 29. Musubi stated that the reward for the last remaining Sekirei of the game (Sekirei Plan) is that the Sekirei can be with their favorite person (Ashikabi) foreverSekirei Manga chapter 12. Sekirei's Physiology The physiology of a Sekirei are similar to humans but have significant differences. Most Sekireis have greater strength, speed, and stamina than any human being. They have similar requirements for their bodies like humans do; they need to eat food, drink water, and breathe air. The most important part of the Sekirei's body is the Sekirei Core, the source of a Sekirei's power and the life of a Sekirei. Sekireis who lost their core cease to function. Their bodies are capable of reproduction with humans, some of the Sekireis gave birth to children with an Ashikabi in the pastSekirei Manga chapter 114. In order to terminate a Sekirei, a fixed amount of damage inflicted to her is needed or the Sekirei opponent needs to touch the Sekirei Crest and recite a spell (Norito). Then the Sekirei crest disappears and a Sekirei whose crest has disappeared can't functionSekirei Manga chapter 09. The amount of damage a Sekirei received is categorized in 5 shutdown levels. Going from 1 - 5 (1 being the simple damage with 5 being the most serious) the more severe was the damage taken which caused the termination of the SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 53. According to Natsuo Ichinomi, as long as terminated Sekirei don't approach their 'Death' as living creatures, they can be put to sleep after special surgery according to the termination level. After that they are sent to a special facility, their body still alive. But a living body doesn't mean the Sekirei isn't dead, the loss of the Sekirei crest equals death for a Sekirei. The only hope to fix this "broken bonds" is in the last remaining Ashikabi and the Jinki .Sekirei Manga chapter 109 Ashikabi There are four main Ashikabi whose power is supposedly above that of the other Ashikabis. There is one in each area of the city and are named for the area they rule over. Originally there were 3 main Ashikabis (East - Higa Izumi, South - Hayato Mikogami, West Sanada Nishi), however, Minato became known as the Ashikabi of the North after winging his 5th and 6th Sekirei. Most Ashikabis, however, only have one Sekirei and the four main Ashikabis are exceptions to this. Only Ashikabis can "wing" Sekirei, usually done through a kiss (exchange of saliva). The power's of an Ashikabi increase with the amount of Sekirei that they wingSekirei Manga chapter 20. One important part of the Ashikabi-Sekirei relationship is the fact that when an Ashikabi is killed, all of the Sekirei that they have winged are 'terminated'. This is supposed to be classified information, however, most Sekirei and many Ashikabi know about it anyway. One part of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is that they can feel each others feelings. For example, when Musubi's crest disappears and Minato becomes sad and starts crying, Tsukiumi and Kazehana (who wasn't winged at the time) feel his pain. Kusano who is far off at Izumo Inn immediately knows what happened and it is implied that Matsu also can feel Minato's feelings. The feelings of the Sekirei can also be felt in return by the Ashikabi. List of Sekirei *A Sekirei using throwing knife's to fight, terminated by Uzume. (In the anime episode 8 you can shortly see her data on one of Matsu's screens. Her name is Natsu No #72. No information about her in the Manga) *Both Kuruse and Yahan are characters within the Japanese only game Sekirei: Gifts from the Future. As such, their status in the manga's continuity is uncertain. 18 more Sekirei were terminated during the failed mass escape planSekirei Manga chapter 102 Trivia *Sekirei, or wagtails are also important in Japanese mythology and folklore. They are sacred to the two divine gods Izanagi and Izanami (Goddess of creation and death), for it was through these birds that these divinities first learned the art of love. Yume also refers to this Myth in a flashbackSekirei Manga chapter 53. References Category:Sekirei Universe